queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Hayes
You are smart, literate, passionate, ambitious – you couldn’t care less about influencers, social media or makeup. You do what you do, and you love it. I always thought you just ignore guys because you’re humble and shy, but you do it because you don’t need them. You’re fine on your own, you do your thing. - Harvey Nye Henderson about Jennifer (Have you heard about Jennifer Hayes?) Jennifer Min Hayes (alias 'Jennifer' or 'Jenny') is the adoptive daughter of Clara and Jack Hayes and the adoptive sister of Valerie Hayes. She was brought to England at the age of four. Before QVA Jennifer was born in South Korea as hence as a full South Korean heritage. When she was still a baby, she suffered from a ventricular septal defect and needed to be operated. The illness, however, made her unattractive to possible adoptive parents. Clara and Jack Hayes were told they couldn't have children and were hence interested in adoption but thought about pulling out once they had conceived Valerie surprisingly. They stayed in contact with the adoption home and heard eventually about Jennifer's case and decided to adopt her. Due to her condition, it took years before Jennifer could be brought to England, leading to her parents flying to South Korea often. This was the first thing that hardened the relationship between the future adoptive sisters. Valerie felt left alone while her parents were often abroad to take care of Jennifer. Coming to England at the age of four, Jennifer suffered from major problems with the language, and was hence put into school at the age of seven instead of six. Being highly ambitious, Jennifer was soon a very smart student with very good grades. Compared to her sister, she was never interested in the show business in which their father operated in but rather wanted to start a career in economics instead. As he was a close friend of her sister Valerie, Jennifer met Harvey Nye Henderson when she was eight years old. Harvey was nine at the time. Both of them got along from the get-go, and eventually started 'dating' - firstly only being a childhood crush. Their contact and relationship lasted even though Harvey moved to Scotland in order to attend the boarding school Ashwood. One year later, Jennifer started her time at QVA. QVA At QVA Jennifer was known as a smart student, highly liked and appreciated by teachers. Both Jennifer and her best friend Emily weren't popular students, as Jennifer was not interested to be popular and Emily was simply too manipulative by nature. Jennifer had a hard time with Valerie as they grew older and she sees Emily's support during that time as a major point in their friendship. Jennifer is an honour student and class representative. Her relationship with Harvey eventually ended when she was twelve / thirteen years old. They had just shared their very first kiss. Harvey eventually moved to LA for his career and never came back even though he promised he would. Their contact soon broke off afterwards. Due to her broken heart, Jennifer started to train polo and managed to be one of the youngest captains of all time. Yet, she often feels bad towards her co-captain Fred Waters, from whom she knows has a true passion for polo, which she does not. She is mostly doing it to blow off steam. After Harvey, Jennifer does not engage in boys until he comes to QVA in tenth grade. Being overwhelmed by his appearance, Jennifer doesn't want anything to do with him, despite being forced to show him around as she is class representative. Harvey however, now being a very successful, famous singer, makes clear that he still loves her. After sharing a more non-consensual kiss, they find out that Valerie had fooled them both, as she had told Harvey Jennifer was dating someone else. Harvey admits however that he never tried to question it because with his career the excuse was convenient for him. He slept with another girl shortly after, and once Jennifer finds out, she is hurt, which leads to her friends noticing that something must be wrong. She eventually tells them that she knows Harvey and about her history with him. The pictures of Harvey and Jennifer kissing get leaked, and Jennifer soon finds her attacked on the internet, both as a person and with a racist background. When she confronts Harvey about it, they get into a fight, as she ties blaming him for it, not realising that he suffers from it as well. The next day, she tells him she's sorry and that she would like to get to know him (again). They make a pact: Each day they show the other a part of their lives and when she kisses him again before the Fall Prom, Harvey will take her out. At the same time, Jonah witnesses how close they are and asks Jennifer out on a date, to which she says yes. After spending only two days together, more pictures of Jennifer and Harvey go online, and the hate towards her intensifies. It gets worse when she's seen on her date with Jonah. Due to the following mobbing attacks, Jennifer suffers from major confidence issues and irrationality. She gets into another fight with both Harvey and Jonah and eventually goes to the Fall Prom with her friend Lily, while Harvey is away in Monaco to play for a charity concert. After the Fall Prom, Jennifer's friend confronts her and tell her she has to fight for Harvey if she still wants to be with him. Jennifer says she doesn't know but decides she wants to try. She flies to Monaco with Lily's mother's airline pass and surprises Harvey on the morning of his concert. Harvey explains to her that he shouldn't have believed that coming back to her would solve his problems, but that the recent death of his dog Beck showed him he was actually just very homesick and that she portrayed a feeling of home for him. He also tells her, however, that he is very impressed by her but that he couldn't stand it that his life was constantly ruining hers. Jennifer tells him, that if she was to fall in love with him again, it would be unconditionally and that she'd like to give it one last try. She wants to get to know his life to the fullest, which is why he takes her to his concert. Jennifer shows herself deeply impressed when she witnesses how much his fans love him and how much he loves them back, and even goes over the red carpet with him to the After Party. On the party, she realises she might fall for him again and they nearly sleep together, but he eventually breaks it off, saying this is not how he wants it to be. They go home into the hotel and finally sleep together there. Jennifer quickly finds herself being talked about online again but tries to concentrate on her polo championship. When the day comes, QVA does not win, but they make a respectable second place behind Oxford University. Jennifer is praised for her good work on the field and she eventually tells her story of how she became to be the polo player she is, openly confessing it had to do with her broken heart when Harvey left for LA. Her respectable success, as well as her confession, seem to turn the opinion of his fans around, and the book eventually ends with Jennifer smiling at him in class and quoting a line from Jane Austen's 'Emma'. My being charming, Harriet, is not quite enough to induce me to marry, I must find other people charming. ... Were I to fall in love, indeed, it would be a different thing. The quote can be interpreted in either two ways: On the one hand it could mean that Jennifer is not impressed by the fact that Harvey still pursues her, and that it just won't be enough, or that she did indeed fall in love with him again, which is why she'll be able to love him unconditionally. But the reader knows for sure she will not end up with Jonah, as Jonah knew that Kim - Jennifer's roommate - was the one to publish the pictures online. Jennifer is furious that he didn't tell her and ends their friendship, while Kim gets suspended.